Through the Years
by MimixIshidax
Summary: Conversations between Yamato and Mimi over the coarse of their lives.


**Through the Years**

_A Mimato One-Shot_

-x-

"Give it back" A girl about nine years old demands.

"No."

"I want it back. I never said you could have it!"

"So?"

"So. It means you _stole_ it!" She accuses, utterly horrified.

"Okay."

"And that's _illegal_!"

"Great"

"Yama, give it back! Please?" She begs.

"Nope."

"What can I say to get my hair band back?"

"Nothing."

"It's my favorite!"

"Mine too."

"But, boys don't wear head bands. _Especially_, not pink sparkly ones!" She points out.

"This one does."

"Please?"

"No."

"Puh-Lease?!"

"Still, no"

"PLEASE!?"

"Well, NO!"

"Can I at least know why?"

"Coz"

"That's not an answer"

"Sure it is"

"Tell me why"

"Because, it's your favorite" With that, he turns away from her, the head band loosely hanging in his hand.

_Yamato_, Age 11  
_Mimi_, Age 10

-x-

"You should get her something" She stares at the drab white walls of his room contemplatively.

Yamato brings his eyes back to the computer. "No." He answers her the way he always does.

"It's Valentine's Day"

"So?"

"So. It's supposed to be _romantic_"

"Okay." He barely listens to her.

"Buy her a present!"

"Nope."

"You always say the same thing…" His side of the conversation always revolves around monosyllables.

"Not really"

"I don't know why I bother talking to you"

"Me either" He agrees

"You'd rather I didn't?"

"Maybe"

"That was mean"

"No, just honest"

"You'd miss me…if I left. Right?"

"I wouldn't know. You _never_ do"

"Mean…" She trails off ruefully.

"..."

"So, you're really not getting her anything?"

"Nothing"

"You are the worst boyfriend in the world" She says seriously.

"I'm sure there's a guy out there worse than me"

"Doubt it"

"You don't know _everyone_ in the world"

"I do know you're the worst"

"Well, luckily I'm not your boyfriend"

Mimi shakes her head. "Yeah…poor Sora" She frowns.

_Yamato_, Age 15  
_Mimi_, Age 14

-x-

"Your brother hates me…" She moans in despair.

"No."

"Yamato, he won't even look at me"

"So?"

She glares at him. "So. So that _matters_ to me" She emphasizes

"He's just shocked, Mimi"

"Yama, he _saw_ us, you know…"

"Having sex? Coz that's what he saw"

"I know asshole. It's just, Yamato is was on the kitchen counter"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Coz we…you know" She bites her bottom lip and looks away.

"Had sex. I know"

"And your bother he…"

"Saw us." He finishes.

"And you don't care"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Coz, I love you"

"Yeah but he saw us and I—"She stops mid-sentence and stares at his face. "You love me?" She gawks.

"You sound surprised" He notices nonchalantly.

"Oh, I am"

"Why?"

"You've never said it before"

"I thought you always knew…"

"I didn't. Thank you"

"Thank you?"

"For saying it"

"And that's all?"

"Well, I love you too. Obviously"

"Obviously."

_Yamato_, Age 17  
_Mimi_, Age 16

-x-

"Happy Birthday" She congratulates, kissing him.

"Not really" He lifts a shoulder carelessly.

"Sad Birthday?" She asks, moving closer to him on the couch.

"Nope."

"Indifferent Birthday?"

"Perhaps"

"Like every other birthday…?"

"Basically."

"But it's special" She disagrees.

"No."

"It's your twenty first" She tells him.

"So?"

"So. Shouldn't you be out with the "boys" at some kind of strip club?" She wrinkles her nose appropriately, she detests the suggestion.

"Instead I'm at home, with you"

"Hm. And which do you like better?"

He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Does it matter?" He looks down at her face.

"To me? Yes. It's not too late to call Taichi"

"I'd rather you didn't do that"

"Okay. But answer my question"

"What question?"

"You know. Why are you being like this?"

"I'd rather be here with you then anywhere else"

She stares up at him, his blues mixing with her browns. "Liar" She says quietly.

"Why'd you ask if you weren't going to believe me?"

"I like to hear you say it"

"Even if it's a lie?"

"It usually is"

"You're insulting my honesty on my birthday"

"But you don't care about birthdays"

"Even so. You should be nice to me"

"I'm always nice to you, Yamato" She sighs.

"And I'm not nice to you?"

"Never said that"

"Your eyes did"

"My eyes don't talk"

"They speak volumes, Mimi. You just have to know how to listen"

Her face softens at his words. "What are they saying, right now?" She asks softly.

"I _think_ they want me to kiss you"

"Got that right"

_Yamato_, Age 21  
_Mimi_, Age 20

-x-

"Tell me where we're going!" She demands, completely disgruntled.

He ignores her tone and keeps his hands on her shoulders. "No." He answers.

"Please. I can't see anything and this blindfold is itchy" She complains.

He doesn't care. "So?"

"So. I'm uncomfortable" She whines.

"Okay" He shrugs.

"You're so impassive, it's infuriating"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize; just get this damn blindfold—ouch!"

"You tripped" He points out, holding back his laughter.

"Because of you!" She shrieks. "I'm taking this stupid thing off!" She warns.

"No, Mimi c'mon. You'll ruin the surprise"

"Yama…Please?" She juts out her bottom lip as a last ditch effort to remove the offending fabric from her eyes

"Put the pout away we're almost there" He promises.

"Yeah. I bet you're just looking for a place to dump my body" She says bitterly.

"What?" He asks confusedly.

"After you kill me"

"Oh, right that"

She rolls her eyes for the sake of it, knowing her won't see the gesture. "You know, this is the worst anniversary yet" She says with a frown. "I mean last year, where all you did was dinner with a movie, that was bad. But this is _so_ much worse"

He chuckles, kissing her forehead. "I promise you'll like this" He'd learned from the last time that she liked anniversaries special.

"You're just saying that" She huffs.

"I'm gonna pick you up now, okay?" He informs her.

She doesn't argue, knowing she won't get her way tonight.

He lifts her carefully but with ease. Placing an arm under knees and another around her shoulders. She lets her head lay against his warm chest, inwardly shivering at the light breeze. "I smell ocean. We're at the beach aren't we!" Her mood lightens considerably.

"Should've covered you nose. And mouth too"

"You're a jerk. But why are we here?"

He let's her on to her feet but doesn't answer her.

"You can take it off now"

She rips the black blindfold from her eyes and throws it to the sand, when her eyes refocus, he's on one knee.

"We've been together for a really long time—

"Six years" She breathes out, her eyes stinging with tears.

He ignores her interruption. "I've been in love with you since I can remember—

"Even when you were with Sora." She states.

"My knee is starting to hurt"

"Oh right, I'm sorry"

"And I just need to know, Mimi Tachikawa, will you marry—

"Yes!" She can't keep it in any longer.

He laughs, brings the ring out of his back pocket and begins to open it. She throws her arms around his neck the second he's on his feet.

"I love you, I love you, I love you! This was so perfect and I'm so sorry that I was so grouchy, you really did this so—

"Mimi, you haven't even seen the ring yet"

"Oh God. I don't need to. You asked me to be with you forever that's more than enough"

_Yamato_, Age 23  
_Mimi_, Age 22

-x-

"It's her or the baby, sir"

"No. It can't be, that isn't a choice I can make"

"You have to, sir. There's no other way"

"There _has _to be. You don't understand she's my wife"

"We understand that. But this is a decision we need and soon"

"I can't make it, I'm sorry"

"Sir, you don't understand the time sensitivity of the issue right now. If you don't give us a name, you _will _lose them both" It sounds like a harsh reality in medical terms.

He shakes his head. "I have to talk to her, I can't do this"

He pushes past doctors and nurses, walking right back into the room he'd stepped out of. The walls had become familiar and almost comforting, because with in the seven he'd become attached to them. Like hope.

He stares at her, broken and so vulnerable, tubes shoved in nose and mouth. Her breathing steadily beeping on the monitor.

He takes his usual seat next to her bed and takes her hand in his. "I need to ask you a question now and you have to answer me"

No response.

"I love you and this baby. It isn't fair to make me choose" He pleads, brining her knuckles to his lips.

"Mimi, please. I promise, if you'll just wake up, I'll never take you for granted"

"Please? Please. I need you to tell me it's okay to pick you"

"I need you to say you won't hate me if I pick you"

"I'm begging you to say you'll understand if I pick you"

Slowly her eyes begin to flutter, her eye lashes pulling up from her eyes. They're unfocused and hazy, she doesn't really know what's going on, but she does. She can feel the severity of the day and she doesn't have to think twice about her decision.

He's kissing her face the second he sees her eyes flutter open. "It has to be you, I can't—

She puts two fingers to his lips. "The baby" She croaks.

His eyes widen. "No"

"Yes. The baby"

"No."

"Yamato. She's a baby"

"So?"

"She's _our_ baby"

"Okay."

"And it has to be her"

"Mimi, please. Don't make me do this alone"

"Hey, I love you" She touches his face.

He squeezes his blue eyes behind his lids and forces his tears back. He has to be strong for her. "Don't go" He whispers.

"It has to be her"

"Mimi, please"

"Name her Amaya"

"Night rain…"

"Fitting, isn't it?"

He nods, holding her hand just a little tighter.

"And do me a favor?" She asks hoarsely.

"No."

She ignores him. "Love her. Love her _more_ than you loved me"

He looks away from her and she knows it's because he doesn't want her to see him cry. She knows him so well.

"I know you will. You love her already and you're gonna be fine" She says, her voice only reaching above a whisper.

"If you leave me…"

She smiles weakly. "You're gonna be better than fine, you'll be great"

"You're not going anywhere"

"It's too late for that"

"No, I'm not letting you go"

"You're willing to let _her_ go?"

He doesn't answer.

"And let Sora help you, you're going to have to rely on her"

"No I won't"

"You will"

"She'll be there for you, let her in"

"You want me to move on. If you think for one second I'd be with anyone but you, you're delusional"

She smiles again, "You're going to need someone. She'll take care of both of you, I trust her" She says softly.

"I need _you_. Our daughter—

"Amaya"

"Amaya needs _you_"

"She'll know he mother loved her more than she loved herself. That's all she needs"

"And me? What about _me_?"

"Well, you already know I love you. That's why I'm leaving you with my daughter" She attempts to laugh, but coughs instead.

He shakes his head, wishing he could wake up from this nightmare.

"Don't be mad, either" She instructs.

He leans in to kiss her lips. "I love you." If these are the last words he'll ever say to her, he wants them to be meaningful.

"And one more thing?"

He stares into her eyes.

"Give her my head band. The pink and sparkly one"

_Yamato_, Age 25  
_Mimi_, Age 24

-x-

**A/N:**

God that was **angst** filled. I'm super depressed; I need like Xanax or something. But I think the end was really the only tear-jerker, the rest of it was pretty light and funny. Well that's what I was going for anyway.

I should probably update Polar Opposites and I will soon.

Good news. Liya is done with exams and we're working on the latest chapter for TOD so hopefully it'll be up soon. _Promise_.

Okay. Hope it was good.

_Read, Review, Enjoy_!  
-**Christina**


End file.
